


hammerhead heist

by himemiyaa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Heist, Party, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: an intrepid crew of seven sets out on a dangerous recovery mission. at a college party.





	hammerhead heist

“And that’s how I ended up standing naked on top of the Miller Memorial Library on Candlenights,” Barry says.

“Bullshit,” says Li’l Jerry, sitting across from Barry and wearing his Hammerheads jacket despite the fact that it’s far too hot for it in this living room. Everyone knows Barry Bluejeans has a wild streak, but that applies more to him stealing frog carcasses from the school labs to practice necromancy, not about streaking or breaking and entering.

“No, he’s serious,” deadpans Lucretia, taking a drink from her red solo cup as if to aid her in forgetting the sight of it. “I was there, Gerald.”

“It’s Jerry,” corrects Li’l Jerry. Typically the Hammerheads don’t talk to nerds like Barry and Lucretia, but Li’l Jerry here has been ditched by his friends. He has nothing better to do than listen to Barry’s story. Typically, he wouldn’t believe something like that, but Lucretia’s trustworthy. She’s straight-laced. Everyone knows that. He has no reason not to trust her.

The party is being held at Marvey’s place, but Marvey went to pick up more booze with Barbara and with Jerree sick at home, he left Li’l Jerry in charge. Li’l Jerry is, surprising no one, not doing a great job of keeping an eye out. Distracted by Barry and Lucretia, he’s failed to notice:

1\. Magnus Burnsides rummaging through the utility drawer in the kitchen,

2\. passing the key to Marvey’s room off to Lup,

3\. who proceeded to pass it along to Taako and stand guard outside Marvey’s bedroom while Taako sneaks in,

4\. then Taako slipping back out of the room with a bulge in the oversized pocket of his oversized hoodie, and

5\. Taako walking out of the front door whistling cheerfully.

Lup walks up behind Barry and Lucretia and bends over the back of the couch, draping an arm over each of their shoulders. “Hey, nerds. Li’l Jerry.” She grins easily. “Time to bounce.”

“Sounds good,” Lucretia says, sounding somewhat relieved for the reprieve from Li’l Jerry’s company. Barry nods and sets his cup down on the coffee table in front of him. Lucretia drains hers and stands up.

“Oh,” Li’l Jerry says. He’d been starting to enjoy their company, even if they _were_ nerds.

The three of them make their way out front to the silver van that waits there. “Is that everyone?” Davenport asks, glancing in the rearview mirror.

“That’s everyone,” Merle nods as he turns to do a headcount from the passenger seat. He turns back around and cranks up the radio as Davenport begins their getaway and Magnus high fives everyone he can reach.

“So, Taako, what were we trying to steal?” Lucretia asks calmly, smoothing out a fold in the front of her dress. “You didn’t tell us.”

“First off, _reclaiming,_ not stealing. And not _trying_ , uh, succeeding,” Taako replies. He’s smirking lazily, but his ears are perked up like they always get when he’s excited. “Secondly, it doesn’t matter. It was for the, uh, thrill of the hunt.”

Lup yanks the book he’s holding out of his hands -- the eighth Caleb Cleveland: Kid Cop novel. “And that freshman you tutor will be glad to get this back,” she says teasingly. Taako shrugs.

“Yeah, whatever,” he says, and snatches the book back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my goofy fic! it was based on a prompt from an anon: "“And that’s how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve.” but it's Barry telling the story"
> 
> speaking of which, i take fic requests on my [tumblr!](https://traumataako.tumblr.com/) come say hi and request something.
> 
> if you enjoyed this pls consider commenting, i crave validation B)


End file.
